


First Contact

by jacquelee



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Western AU [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara and her team are trying to find a way to innocuously meet the people from Ava's farm. Luck is on their side when Mona falls from her horse right when they ride by, giving them the opportunity to provide help.Western AU
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Mona Wu, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Legends of Tomorrow Western AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176158
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Hurt / comfort.
> 
> I know absolutely nothing about herding cows, so this is probably incredibly inaccurate.

After the team meeting in which they had come to the decision to try and first get into Ava Sharpe's farm without telling the truth, since they would probably be ill received if they did, Sara and the others set out to try and get into the Bright farm. They all didn't really know why Ava Sharpe and her friends had named it that, but they had speculated it had something to do with Nora Darhk being one of the inhabitants. Their way in was to be riding by their fields and seeing if they could offer their help with the cows while being obvious about having magical powers to make it more likely to not immediately be blown to pieces as intruders.

Previous scouting had shown that they did indeed seem to need that help desperately, as the two people in charge of the cows, if their information was correct the two Kaupes, Mona Wu and Konane, were not particularly equipped in handling the herd they had. So, their chances at trying to get in to the farm without having to immediately reveal that they were the Legends, hated hunters of magical creatures (who in reality were just faking it to help those beings escape and live out their lives in peace) and consequently being blown to bits, were thankfully quite high.

And apparently luck was on their side today, albeit not on the side of those they were hoping to meet, since right when they were riding by, they saw the woman they presumed to be Mona fall off her horse, while the cows all scattered and Konane was just helplessly flailing, still on his horse but clearly not having the situation under control at all.

They all looked at each other. While they obviously never hoped for someone else to be hurt, there couldn't be a better coincidence. Sara nodded to Zari and Charlie.

"I'll help her, see how badly she's hurt, you go deal with the cows. Use as much magic as possible, we want them to see that we're like them, that they have nothing to fear from us."

"Sure, boss."

Charlie tipped her head, grinning, thriving in situations like this, while Zari just rolled her eyes and steered her horse towards the herd, already aiming where she could with her air totem. Sara rode towards where the girl was sitting on the ground, clutching her leg and yelling helplessly at Konane, who now realized that he was getting help and did the best he could do in this situation, try and stay out of the way. 

Sara got off her horse and crouched next to Mona, smiling at her in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it hurts but I think it's just a sprain. But the cows…"

Taking Mona's foot into her hand gingerly, Sara looked back to Zari and Charlie and then smiled at Mona again.

"Don't worry, my friends got it under control."

Sure enough, Charlie and Zari steered the herd expertly into the paddock while giving a show of shapeshifting and summoning little tornadoes respectively. It was even impressive to Sara who had seen their powers in action a million times and she wasn't surprised when Mona was sitting up with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"They're… They're magical. You're… Are you?"

Sara laughed when Mona looked at her like she was going to grow a second head any second now and shook her head, letting go of Mona's foot, being satisfied that it seemed to be indeed just a sprain, not a break.

"Nope, just plain old human. But yeah, those two are all magical. They don't use their powers that openly often but we heard it was safe here. I hope that's actually true."

It was a gamble, but it panned out as Mona nodded emphatically, grinning now.

"Yes! Yes, it absolutely is. If you need a place to stay, we've got you. Especially if you know how to work with cows."

"Yeah, it seems like you could use some help there."

Mona nodded. 

"It's not like we can just hire anyone, you know, it's dangerous. And there's not many magical creatures who know how to herd cows." Looking towards where Zari and Charlie were now closing the paddock and riding back in their direction together with Konane, she added: "Or so I thought."

Sara shrugged. 

"We're glad to have work if you'd have us. It's not like that's easy to come by nowadays either."

"Awesome!" 

Mona tried to stand up, her sprained ankle all but forgotten even though she still contorted her face in pain and leaned heavily on Sara. When the others reached them and got off their horses, Mona smiled at them widely.

"Hi, thank you so much for your help. I'm so glad to see someone who's magical and who knows how to herd cows, we've had a lot of problems there. If you want to stay and help, that would be amazing." She seemed to think of something. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mona, that's Konane."

"Hey, mate, happy to help. I'm Charlie."

"Zari."

"And I'm Sara."

At that, Mona looked at her, still smiling but frowning a little.

"Not Sara Lance I hope."

Sara froze a little, seeing the side glances Charlie and Zari were sending her, both ready to bolt at any second. She chuckled awkwardly hoping to still be able to save the situation. Not wanting to outright lie, she decided to stall.

"Um, why? Who's Sara Lance?"

"She's the leader of the Legends, they're bounty hunters, the nastiest ones around. But of course you're not her, you're far too nice. Come on, let's go back to the house I'll introduce you to the others."

Sara and Konane helped Mona onto her horse and they all rode towards the house, Sara, Charlie and Zari trailing a little behind.

"So, that went well, didn't it, Sara definitely-not-Lance?"

Charlie's voice was full of a repressed giggle and Zari let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. Sara sighed.

"Well, we're in, that's what we wanted. We'll deal with the rest later."


End file.
